Cash offers
Gaia Cash Offers was announced around June 15, 2009, it is a way for users to earn Gaia Cash by doing surveys and completing sponsored deals. At times, when an offer is complete, Gaians may earn a bonus item. The first bonus items was a series set called the Demonique, these items had a sellback price near 2K. This sellback was removed when Gaia staff discovered how much of an influx of the item was increasing due to the video offers. The Demonique was replaced by a Gilded Bird Pin in December 9, 2010, the Devilish Sleeves from May 2011 were an exclusive item that could only be obtained by completing offers worth 100 Gaia Cash or more, the item had a limit of one per customer. This feature has been met with criticism due to some offers being scams, downloads containing malware or spyware, others wanting personal information, or purchase before payout. And at times, the lack of response from the providers when an offer does not payout. Also some offers are not available to users outside the U.S. Current providers * OfferPal * Sponsor Pay * Super Rewards * SuperSonicAds * gWallet * Peanut Labs * Game Coins * Matomy * Gambit Video * Blue Noodle * SocialVibe Activities * PaymentWall Videos * Volume11 Videos Bonus Item Other Demonique items have been a part of Paypal bonuses. The ones listed below are from doing Offers. *'Chapeau Demonique' - Crafted by the finest artisan hatters in all of voodoo country. *'Bretelles Demonique' - Matches your chapeau perfectly, non? *'Cravate Demonique' - Matches your chapeau perfectly, non? *'Gilded Bird Pin' - This stylish golden bird pin is a great accessory for any lapel. *'Devilish Sleeves' - Something evil lurks up your sleeves. *'Peacock Feather Fan' - A luxurious fan made of pristine peacock feathers set in a golden handle. *'Sapphire Scarf' - A cozy scarf buttoned with two sparkling sapphires. *'Seraphique Messenger Bag' - A dainty place for all your angelic necessities. *'Seraphique Jacket' - ... *'Seraph Beanie' - A cozy wooly hat with ear flaps and pompoms. *'Seraphique Vest' - A fancy vest for fancy times! Trivia *In April 2012, Blue Noodle broke contract with Gaia and is no longer an avalible offer. External link * Gaia Page: Offers * Announcement: Earn Gaia Cash by completing sponsored offers! * Announcement: FAQs about Sponsored Offers and Earning Gaia Cash * Announcement: FAQ for Mobile Payment Option - New Countries Added (12/8) * Announcement: Gaia Cash International Mobile Payments Now Available! * Announcement: Earn Free Gaia Cash & Get a Special Bonus Item * Announcement: Earn some Gaia Cash with our improved offers! * Announcement: Earn some Gaia Cash helping us test new sponsored offers! * Announcement: Earn Gaia Cash With Our New Offer Providers * Announcement: New Offers: Peanut Labs & Gambit * Announcement: New Bonus Item When You Complete an Offer * Announcement: New Offers: SponsorPay and Game Coins * Announcement: Exclusive Gaia Offers Bonus Item: Devilish Sleeves! * Announcement: Exclusive Gaia Offers Bonus Item: Peacock Feather Fan! * Announcement: Cash Tree Reminder: Get Free Gaia Cash! * Dev Notice: Blue Noodle Taken Offline * Announcement: Gaia Offers has a new item! * Announcement: Get a new item for completing Gaia Offers! * Announcement: Get a new bonus item with Gaia Cash Offers! * Announcement: Get a new bonus item with Gaia Cash Offers! Category:GCash/Page Category:Real World